


A Hell Within My Head

by MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Based off of Flat Dreams, Drabble-ish thing, I'm Sorry, Spoilers if you haven't read it, Takes place in the Mindscape (kind of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD/pseuds/MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A short fanfiction based on the events of Flat Dreams by Pengychan. Takes place after Weirdmageddon.] </p><p>A long, winding path lead through a gray forest, one that was most definitely not native to Gravity Falls, odd birch-like trees with yellowed eyes staring intensely at the small demon trapped on the path, whispers bouncing off of leaves and back to him, but always just a bit too inaudible. The only saturation in the entire forest was the gold of the eyes embedded firmly in the bark of trees and the centers of small poppy flowers, their pupils following eerily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hell Within My Head

A long, winding path lead through a gray forest, one that was most definitely not native to Gravity Falls, odd birch-like trees with yellowed eyes staring intensely at the small demon trapped on the path, whispers bouncing off of leaves and back to him, but always just a bit too inaudible. The only saturation in the entire forest was the gold of the eyes embedded firmly in the bark of trees and the centers of small poppy flowers, their pupils following eerily.

He knew that this was his doing, that _he_ had been the one to do this and that he was the one who had scattered those small seeds on the wind and let them take hold of the people caught in the breeze's way, the seeds taking root inside of their brains, stretching and growing into their minds as they slept, blissfully unaware of the sabotage on their beings.

The whispers were growing panicked, choked sobs flitting about in silent prayers and uttered pleading. For what, he couldn't make out, but it made something near his bow tie twinge with an odd feeling. It was like sadness and fear, but twisted and almost physically painful. Was it regret? Guilt? No, it was definitely guilt - he didn't regret a single one. He didn't...

No, he regretted Liam. Regretted that he went to pick up that _stupid book_. Maybe if he had been there... No, they would've taken him regardless. The demon shook his thoughts away, a snarl escaping him as he realized that he'd have to wipe the warm liquid beading in his eye away. He did so with the back of his palm, growling at his bleak situation.

How long had he been here? He'd felt like he'd always been here, always wandering, never stopping. His small feet ached, and he could just _tell_ they were going to be blistered and sore. He winced as he looked up, shielding his eye with a hand as he gazed at the sky. It was a vortex of swirling gold and grays, a restless black hole of anguish and turmoil, ethical contradictions and conflict.

He didn't know how he knew _YOU LET THEM TAKE HIM AWAY?_ what the swirling hole was, but he knew it was bad and that was enough for him. As he continued, he found that his vision of the sky was shrouded by gnarled and sickly looking tree branches, eyes blinking down at him from above. He nearly yelped, although, this was a common occurrence here and he found that he no longer cared as much as he should have.

He slowed down a little bit to look at dragonflies (how did he know what they were?) that were frozen mid-flight in the air, and nearly tripping over a frozen turtle further down the path. He huffed, brushing himself off as he continued walking _he couldn't stop_ on, gradually growing more and more weary. He was tiring further and he just wanted to stop and rest, lie down for a while and sleep, or at least close his eye. Static flitted across his vision and he hastily rubbed it away, confused.

After what could've been minutes or centuries of walking, his legs finally halted in a clearing that was much brighter than the forest, the trees bordering the clearing on all sides. The path had ended and there was no way to go except for the path he'd walked up, but he found his feet were rooted to the ground as he stared at the figure in front of him.

"You've come back, Billy," Liam greeted him.

 

_I'm so sorry._

 

* * *

**_A/N - I finally felt like writing, and I've been so hung up on the fanfiction Flat Dreams by Pengychan that I just_ had _to write something about it. This was supposed to be what he might have seen when forced into his stone prison. I don't really know._**


End file.
